rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grimm/@comment-58.7.173.251-20140515124200/@comment-3146930-20140517174749
I feel the same way about you. How is protecting people from danger not a reason to kill the Grimm? They explain in the first episode that during the rise of mankind, the Grimm were dangerous and almost destroyed humanity until the discovery of Dust and as a result, they fought off the Grimm and eventually advanced. I'm not saying that with the current technology level of humans that the Grimm could overtake the world and kill all humans, but I'm saying that they are still dangerous creatures and normal citizens would be easily killed by them. Using my earlier example, a pack of wolves wouldn't be able to destroy a city or anything, but they could still kill a family, then maybe in a few days they attack another home and then another until they are eventually found and killed. Grimm are very similar, something in their nature makes them drawn to humans or maybe just living creatures in general. I mean in the two forests we have seen in the series, we haven't seen any natural wildlife besides Grimm so the Grimm either drove them out or the animators were lazy. We have also seen different versions of Grimm, as one Ursa, a Nevermore, and one of the Beowolves are visibly stronger from others introduced, so if Grimm can become more powerful over time then they are more of a threat. This is similar to the Kishin souls from Soul Eater, as if either a Kishin soul or a Grimm is left unchecked, they can get stronger and as a result, more dangerous. The only Grimm we have seen are the ones close to a school training Hunters, so there are most likely stronger Grimm in more deserted areas. As far as what a Hunter is, it is their job to protect people, simple as that. Glynda mentions this in her holographic speech, Ruby wants to become a Hunter in order to help people, and Blake wants to become a Hunter to repent for her violent actions in the White Fang. Ruby even compares Hunters to the Police during the first episode, but wants to become a Hunter because she sees them as more like fairy tale characters and more romantic. Defending people from Grimm is only one of their jobs after all, as they also fight criminals too. Hunters are basically a combination of police and defense-unit. The real question isn't why Hunters kill Grimm, but why Grimm are so drawn to humanity that they tried to wipe us out in the first play. From the Hunters side of things, self defense is a pretty good reason in my opinion and Hunters have other roles outside of this task; even if these reasons don't meet your high expectations (but we may learn more later; maybe Grimm become more powerful when they consume Aura). Grimm on the other hand have no origin story outside of their interaction with humans at the start of their history. They may even be the first creatures on the planet, but we don't know and may not know for a long time. However the fact that they don't have a soul never really comes into play outside of Pyrrha trying to explain Aura to Jaune, calling Grimm soulless as a way to differentiate them from other living things. @ChishioKunrin: I can also understand that Grimm do have basic animal instincts and may not be all bad, as some of the fights with them could have been a result of what we have seen. However after saying that, Grimm do have animal instincts and as shown, they are dangerous creatures. If a normal person for example was collecting sap for their business and an Ursa showed up, he wouldn't last long; Yang only survived her fight because she has been trained in combat. Same could be said for the King Taijitu that attacked Ren for little reason. I don't think Hunters just go out on the weekends and kill Grimm, but there is nothing wrong with defending those being attacked by Grimm.